Intentanto ser una Princesa
by Luni-chan
Summary: Ginny lo ha perdido todo y algo aparece que intentará cambiar lo que podría ser su futuro...Bueno...no soy muy buena con los sumarys UU solo...veánlo así...mmm...oh...solo leánlo xDD...Solo aviso...DracoXGinny y universo alterno xDD...(Capítulo II U
1. Default Chapter

Intentando ser una princesa  
  
Capítulo I: niñez destruida y un futuro que parece mejor  
  
::Flash Back::  
  
Un pequeña niña de unos 7 años corría por un bosque. Lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y sus ojos azules brillaban de una manera increíble, mientras su cabellera roja se movía al ritmo de sus pasos.  
  
"Todo es por mi culpa" - Pensaba mientras corría viendo los árboles pasar rápidamente a su al rededor. - "Ron...Fred...George...Mamá...Papá...Todos... ¿Por qué?"- Se detuvo cuando sintió que, como decía cuando era más pequeña su madre, los ángeles habían comenzado a llorar. Miró el cielo...o bueno, lo intentó pues casi nada se veía por los árboles que lo cubrían todo. Luego siguió corriendo intentando un lugar en el cual esconderse de aquella gente que había destruido lo poco que llevaba de vida y para protegerse de la lluvia. Por fin llegó a una pequeña caverna en la cual se sentó y comenzó a recitar una suave melodía, su madre siempre se la cantaba pues ella la había aprendido de su abuela y así todas las mujeres de la familia la habían cantado alguna vez, ayudaba a pasar momentos difíciles y su madre siempre le dijo que aquella canción le traería preciosos recuerdos y atraería cosas buenas. La canción estaba en varios idiomas los que ella no pudo descifrar.  
  
"Saigo no kisu wa Tabako no flavor ga shita Nigakute setsunai kaori  
  
Ashita no imagoro ni wa Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou  
  
You are always gonna be my love Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo I'll remember to love You taught me how You are always gonna be the one Ima wa mada kanashii love song Atarashii uta utaeru made"  
  
Al terminar cerró los ojos, y aun con la letra de la canción en su mente se durmió pensando que mañana sería un nuevo día y que tal vez hallaría un precioso despertar.  
  
::Fin del Flash Back::  
  
Una joven de larga cabellera rojiza y ojos azules avanzaba por un bosque... cantaba algo y entre frases daba vueltas cogiendo flores silvestres de el suelo. Su ropaje no era muy formal que digamos, estaba compuesto con algunos paños de colores claros los cuales formaban un vestido. Parecía tener 16 años o algo por el estilo. Con su agudo oído de pronto escuchó los cascos de un caballo. Trató de esconderse sobre un árbol cuando un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos grisáceos se detuvo bajo aquel. Ella lo observó con curiosidad, había visto muchísimos hombres pasearse por el bosque pero él...no sabía que diablos tenía pero se inclinaba cada vez más para verle la cara cuando de pronto oyó un fuerte  
  
CRACK!  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o  
  
[Y por parte de él: ... XDD]  
  
Un joven pasaba por allí y de pronto escuchó una voz...parecía frágil y delicada, como la de un ángel. Se acercó más y pudo descubrir a una hermosa joven con el cabello rojizo y los ojos azules brillando mientras recogía flores...Pero...en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella ya no estaba, se acercó denuevo y al llegar bajo un árbol se oyó un fuerte  
  
CRACK!  
  
Y la joven terminó tirada junto a él  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o  
  
[Volviendo a ella]  
  
Y de un momento a otro estaba allí tirada junto al joven quien sorprendido y como todo un caballero se bajó de su caballo y la ayudó a levantarse. Viendo la vestimenta de la joven desconocida una notable alegría lo invadió ella le podría ayudar... Intentó tomarle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero ella se corrió hacía atrás asustada.  
  
- Tranquila... No te voy a hacer nada – Después de aquellas palabras se agachó y la miró con sus ojos grises.  
  
- Hum... – Murmuró la chica aun mirándolo con curiosidad. Luego observó la figura del joven de arriba a abajo con curiosidad.  
  
- Oye...mira...sé que no nos conocemos ni nada...pero... Mira...tengo un problema...y mis padres han dicho que me comprometerán con la primera chica que encuentren si no consigo una prometida para el baile de navidad – Dijo así de corrido casi sin respirar... Luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la miró – Tu...tu podrías hacerte pasar por mi prometida hasta que encuentre a una joven adecuada con la que me pueda casar? -  
  
- Pero...por qué yo? – Dijo sorprendida – Soy simplemente una joven que podría ser una esclava...Además...por qué tendría que hacer eso? – Dijo con cierto rencor en su mirada  
  
- No sé por qué razón podrías hacerlo...pero...me harías muy feliz – Dijo el rubio con los ojos más profundos que nunca  
  
- Además!...- Dijo ella algo incómoda con los ojos de aquel joven – Ni siquiera se su nombre, señor -  
  
- Oh! – Dijo sorprendido él y luego hizo que ella se levantara del suelo – Soy Draco Y cual es el nombre de la bella dama que tengo en frente? – Preguntó mientras esperaba una respuesta...Pero la chica se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos y demasiado sorprendida de tanta cordialidad.  
  
- Ah! – Dijo por fin reaccionando – Soy Ginny...Bueno...Virginia...Pero mis hermanos... – Se entristeció al recordarlos – Me decían Ginny...  
  
Al ver que Ginny no parecía muy feliz de hablar de sus hermanos cambió el tema  
  
- Bueno...y que dices?...quieres? -  
  
- Bueno...yo...- Ginny no parecía convencida... luego pensó "Ah míralo por el lado positivo...Por lo menos podré comer bien" – Oh...muy bien... – respondió resignada  
  
- Wa! Muchas gracias! – Grito Draco y la abrazó haciendo que esta se sonrojara. – Bien...ahora debemos irnos...debes ponerte ropa formal para recibir a mis padres...y...y tu cabello...y...bien...luego hablaré con Anna...para que te ayude con el vestido. Vamos! - Dijo y luego la ayudó a subir a su caballo – Iremos por el camino de atrás... – Cuando se hubo subido a la parte de atrás de el caballo le sonrió como no lo hacía hace mucho. Ella lo miró con sus ojos azules. – Oye...Muchas Gracias denuevo – Repitió  
  
- No hay de qué – Dijo ella sonriendo también y pensando "En que lío me estoy metiendo"  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Bueno...el fic ta raro...yo con mis ideas a las 3 de la mañana -O-......No me reten si? Es un universo alterno y además nunk había escrito un fic de HP xDD TOT  
  
Espero Reviews -- (Aunque sea uno o dos ;O;)  
  
Nos vemos --  
  
Ah! Por cierto! La letra de la canción...que esta en japo...es de Hikaru Utada y se iama First Love...es muy beia pero no estoy tan segura de lo que significa.. xDD..=...ta beia --  
  
Tsu-chan / Mako 


	2. Conociendo Familia

Luni-chan: Bueno...tuve muy feliz por la cantidad de Reviews que recibí no es cierto Harry?--  
  
Harry: Sí, u.ú tanto que casi me aplastas y tanto que caíste de la silla XDd y fue muy gracioso!! XDDD  
  
Luni: Calla ¬¬ si no queres un zape!!!...Bueno, quiero dar una explicación por la tardanza...pensaba publicarlo al día después pero no se pudo porque mi padre me regañó por estar a altas horas en el Pc terminando el fic, luego lo intenté denuevo pero a último momento pues...estuve...ocupada XDD y la tercera vez, cuando lo tenía TOOODO listo la maldita página no me dejaba subirlo!! TOT bueno...aquí van las respuestas a los reviews --:  
  
lauranamalfoyrin: Bueno...sí xDD en realidad dio una respuesta muy rápida pero su estómago se lo pedía xD  
  
Fernando: Oke chiko pequeño XDD ¬¬  
  
Eri mond licht: En realidad mi fic si vino o – de cosas que ponen en varios fics xD y puse la canción de Hikaru Utada porque...tengo esa canción q es muy beia pegada desde hace tiempo xD pero tb me gusta como canta Megumi Hayashibara  
  
Sara fénix black: Gracias por tu review   
  
ashley malfoy: Pues la idea de que draco la mirara y quedara embobado ya la tenía y no te preocupes no la haré comer como una cerda XD  
  
Saiko Katsuka: grax por tu review -- aquí está el nuevo capítulo :3 XD  
  
Karin: Uh!! Grax -- Aunque no a todo el mundo le uste el DracoxGinni quedó beio   
  
Luni-chan: Espero que les guste el capítulo --Uuu que aunque es cortito tarde bastante en lograr escribirlo -O-  
  
Intentado Ser una Princesa  
  
Capítulo II: Conociendo familia  
  
Avanzaban por unas colinas cuando, al pasar sobre un cerro, se empezó a descubrir una sombra, más bien una estructura, un castillo gigantesco se acercaba más y más. Al llegar a la entrada Draco se bajó del caballo y luego ayudó a bajar a la sorprendida Ginny  
  
- T...Tu....vives aquí? OO – Preguntó con una expresión muy graciosa en el rostro que, si no fuera por que era un caballero, habría hecho caer al suelo de la risa  
  
- No...mi abuelita – Contestó irónicamente  
  
- Ah! – respondió Ginny aliviada  
  
- Lo decía de forma irónica ¬¬ - dijo Draco  
  
- Oh! – Dijo Ginny sonrojándose un poco  
  
- Bien, vamos – Dijo Draco y agarró a Ginny de la mano para avanzar rápidamente dentro del castillo. Cuando entró una joven sirvienta de cabellos castaños y tomados en una cola atrás llegó a su encuentro  
  
- Joven Draco! – Dijo y luego miró satisfecha a Ginny – veo que La ha encontrado – Luego hizo una reverencia hacía Ginny y le dijo – Bienvenida señorita, soy Anna, si necesita algo solo pídamelo-  
  
- Hay noticias de mis padres? – Preguntó Draco  
  
- Oh sí! – dijo Anna – Han mandado una lechuza diciendo que llegarán hoy a las siete-  
  
- A las siete!!!!!!!????? – Preguntó Draco mirando el reloj que mostraba las 6:15 – Rápido Anna! Hay que vestirla y arreglarla adecuadamente para recibir a mis padres también...- Se acercó a Anna y le susurró al oído mientras Ginny observaba un gran jarrón azul – Intenta enseñarle lo que puedas sí? - Dijo y luego miró a Ginny  
  
- Claro, joven Draco – Respondió Anna sonriendo – Venga conmigo señorita dijo agarrando a Ginny por el brazo y llevándola arriba por unas blancas y largas escaleras mientras a ella le brillaban los ojos de tanta elegancia  
  
-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Al llegar arriba Anna llevó a Ginny a un gran dormitorio. En él había una gran cama en el centro de la habitación tenía almohadas de color naranjo muy claro y flores rojas bordadas, tenía un cubrecamas más o menos de un color un poco más oscuro que el de las almohadas, un clóset de una madera muy fina, dos mesitas de noche y una más un poco más grande, también había un espejo y varias sillas repartidas en la habitación. Había también Una puerta a la cual Anna empujó a Ginny, al entrar se dio cuenta de que era un gran baño con una tina en el centro. Rápidamente, y con Ginny diciendo cosas como "Oh! Pero que está haciendo", Anna le sacó los trapos que llevaba y la metió dentro de la tina llena de agua y espuma. De un momento a otro Anna desapareció dejando por unos minutos sola a Ginny en el baño dentro de la tina, su cabello estaba mojado pero de repente...algo en eso le pareció si se hiciera más liviano, se volteó y vio una satisfecha Anna con unas tijeras en las manos, había cortado su cabello!!! Ese cabello que antes le colgaba casi hasta la rodilla, ahora colgaba bajo sus hombros.  
  
- Pero...Pero – Dijo Ginny mirando la horrible tijera con ojos como platos  
  
- Sabía que al ver las tijeras no me dejaría ni intentar cortarlo – Dijo y luego sacó un espejo de oro desde atrás de sí – Pero se ve bien señorita Ginny  
  
Ginny se miró y sonrió, en realidad... el cabello largo le molestaba cuando estaba en el bosque.  
  
Al salir Anna ayudó a vestirse a Ginny, con un vestido largo y rosa, con el cuello de bote. Luego le arregló el pelo cambiándole de lado su partidura y dejándosela a un lado izquierda, le puso un broche de plata atrás. Luego se puso frente a ella y la miró con satisfacción – Se ve preciosa señorita Ginny – Y luego la llevó frente a un gran espejo de oro.  
  
Ginny se miró y se dejó caer en una silla frente al espejo, de veras que esa ya no era ella.  
  
- Se siente bien? – Preguntó preocupada Anna al ver a Ginny dejarse caer en el asiento. Ginny asintió con la cabeza y la sirvienta la levantó y le hizo una seña de que la siguiera a una mesita que había en la habitación, en ella estaban toda clase de servicios, tenedores, cuchillos, cucharas de todos tipos y tamaños, tambíen encima había copas de distintos tamaños. Luego de un rato de repasar ya sabía como usarlos y para qué servía cada uno  
  
- Y? Cual es la cuchara de postre? – Preguntó por quinta vez Anna.  
  
- Esa – Respondió apuntando una de las cucharas Ginny.  
  
- Creo – Dijo Anna – Que ya es la hora, debe bajar, los Malfoy ya han llegado  
  
-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Siete campanadas resonaron por el castillo.  
  
Draco salió a recibir a sus padres.  
  
- Madre!, Padre! – Dijo y Narcisa abrazó a Draco mientras Lucius le daba unas palmadas en la espalda – Que bueno que estén de regreso  
  
- Bien hijo, como te lo habíamos comentado – Empezó a decir Lucius – Hay una joven de otro reino que estaría dispuesta a...  
  
- No, padre. Yo no la conozco y por esa razón no la amo y dudo lograr amarla algún día –Dijo con severidad, luego sonrió al ver que su padre iba a responderle algo como: pero no hay nadie más! Y ya tienes 18 años. Como siempre - Además ya he encontrado alguien más  
  
Lucius y Narcisa se quedaron pensativos mirándolo.  
  
- La he encontrado en el baile que hizo aquel príncipe amigo de los reinos vecinos (al que, por cierto, me obligaron ir) – Mintió Draco – Estoy seguro que les encantará, ahí viene – Dijo y miró hacia la escalera de la cual se oían pasos.  
  
Una Ginny totalmente diferente apareció y Draco, quien cuando la encontró no pensó en ella como muy hermosa, ahora definitivamente había cambiado de opinión  
  
- Oh! – Dijo Narcisa mirando a su hijo pero hablándole a su esposo – Creo que realmente le interesa, cariño, parece que la si fuera la primera vez -  
  
- Y así es – Respondió en un murmullo que nadie pudo escuchar, no era la primera vez que la miraba, claro, pero era como si fuera así.  
  
Ginny bajó y se detuvo frente a los Malfoy  
  
- Buenas noches – Dijo haciendo una reverencia frente a la pareja  
  
- Buenas noches, señorita – Dijo Lucius – Draco aún no nos ha dicho su nombre, me haría el favor de decirlo? -  
  
- Soy Virginia – Dijo  
  
- Y su apellido? – Preguntó Lucius  
  
- We...- Comenzó a decir ella  
  
- Rolls – Dijo apresurado Draco, temía que se percataran que no era de la realeza  
  
- Virginia Rolls? – Preguntó Narcisa – No me suena  
  
- Essss...que viene de un reino muy lejano – Mintió denuevo Draco  
  
- Oh!, pronto conoceremos a tus padres, no Virginia? – Preguntó Lucius  
  
- Sí... – Dijo Draco  
  
- Bien ..Pues mientras, pasemos a comer! – Dijo Lucius y acanzó a un gran salón en el que ya habían cuatro platos servidos. Se sentaron, Lucius a la cabecera, Narcisa a un lado de su marido y Ginny al otro mientras Draco en la otra cabecera. Comenzaron a comer normalmente (Ginny se acordaba de todo UFFF XDD). Al terminar la cena los sirvientes levantaron los platos mientras ellos conversaban...  
  
- Bueno, creo que planearemos su boda – Dijo Lucius mientras Ginny y Draco sonreían forzosamente – Veo que serán muy felices -- - sonrió Lucius  
  
- Draco, yo supongo que dormirás con Virginia, no? – Preguntó su madre  
  
- QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ???????????? – Preguntaron a coro Draco y Ginny  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Luni-chan: Bien! Y hasta aquí lo dejo...espero que les haya gustado... --  
  
Harry: Oh! Pobre Ginny...  
  
Luni-chan: evítate tus comentarios xD ¬¬ 


End file.
